


A Thousand Years

by Medie



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So about that time Merlin waited a thousand years...  (or how that mythical return just might go)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> random silliness inspired by a marathon back in the day

"Arthur."

She looks at him, torn between laughter that just might be considered hysterical and shouting for the guards just outside. "That is _not_ my name." And yet some part of her surges to life with hearing it. 

"Not now," he agrees, his smile so wide she fears for the structural integrity of his cheekbones. Which, to be fair, are already ridiculous to the point of straining credulity. "It was when I first met you."

Somehow, her legs seem uninterested in holding her up and Victoria sinks into a chair. "Which was in Camelot, I suppose?" She flicks fingers at him. "Makes you Merlin, I suppose?" 

He bobs his head in a nod. "Yes, precisely. You were--" he frowns. "Well, you were tormenting a servant and I insulted you."

She snorts, but the sound is almost fond. "Well, that was terribly unwise of you." 

'Merlin' snickers. "I didn't know who you were."

"I doubt that you would have cared," she sighs. "If you hadn't noticed, you've marched yourself into the very heart of Buckingham Palace and informed the queen of England that she is the reincarnation of a mythical predecessor. Good judgement does not seem to be a strong suit of yours, sir."

He beams at her.

"Are you as idiotic as you seem?" Victoria asks, mystified as to why she isn't shouting for her security. Perhaps the man really does have magical powers and is somehow preventing it. Which would oddly fit those rumors she's heard about some mythical ministry no one in government wishes to acknowledge.

"Sorry," he says, anything but. "It's just been so long. I'd almost given up on seeing you again. You've no idea how long it's been, Arthur."

She makes a face. "A thousand years, I imagine."

"Yes," he says on a deep sigh, looking so weary she's momentarily (but only just) worried for him. "Precisely."

"A thousand years?" she raises one eyebrow. "So not only do you think I am a reincarnation of a man who never existed, but you believe you've waited a thousand years for my return?"

"No believing about it," he says, impossibly earnest. "I have." He grimaces. "You have no idea how hard that was. _Disco_ , Arthur."

The man is insane, truly he has to be, and she should cry out for help right now. There are trained soldiers just waiting to defend her from all threats and yet...

She looks at him. "Why haven't I had you dragged off to parts unknown?"

"You believe me."

"No, I don't. I think you're mental."

"You've always thought that," he shrugs. "You still believe me."

"No, I don't. Reincarnation is a very fascinating concept, but in case you've missed it--"

He tosses something at her. Throws, really. She gets the barest glimpse of gleaming silver a second before her hand darts out and she catches it. A knife.

Dagger, really, and she catches it by the hilt. It snaps into her palm with familiar weight. More weight than a small blade should ever have.

She blinks and its a sword. Blinks again and the blade is but a dagger again.

"What--"

"You don't just believe," he says, breathless. "You know."

She stares at him and, when she blinks, the old man is gone and the younger one in his place makes her grin, wide and happy.

Damn the man and his magic. 

"A thousand years, Merlin? Really?" She shakes her head. "You are a great, raging fool, you know that of course?"

He laughs, coming close enough that she can almost touch him. "It's good to see you too, Arthur."

She grabs him by the neck, drawing him in to press his forehead against hers. " _Fool_."


End file.
